


The Boy From the Other Side

by NutellaToast



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, Trans Floris | Fundy, Wholesomeness, Why Did I Write This?, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, sleepyboisinc are a family, technodad, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutellaToast/pseuds/NutellaToast
Summary: I haven’t found any Technodad content on here, so I decided to write my own.In which Technoblade is a lonely guy who finds a small Ranboo out in the forest during a snowstorm.
Comments: 48
Kudos: 421





	1. A Normal Hike

**Author's Note:**

> :) I don’t know what I’m doing

A lone adventurer walks through the forest. 

His boots crunch through the top layer of snow, and sink into the ground beneath his feet. His breath puffs out in clouds in front of his face. It’s deathly silent out here, so quiet he can hear his heart thumping in his chest and the blood running through him. 

When he looks up, he can’t see the sky. The sky has closed off, a thicket of mist and snow covering the sun. His mind also feels clouded, but he knows it’s a normal thing. He tries to redirect his thoughts to his current objective, but finds he’s sweating slightly despite the cold weather. 

It must be the lack of exercise. He scoffs to himself, remembering what his brother had said a couple months back, how his brother had told him to calm himself and settle down. He wonders what good that advice has done him until now. 

Now that he thinks about it, staying in bed longer than usual has been nice, but now he can’t take it. 

He has been having nightmares, recently. 

He shakes his head a little, the rings on his ears clinking a little at the movement and the Voices in his head murmuring foggy thoughts at him. He finally peels his cloak off, stuffing it haphazardly into the light pack on his back and continuing on. 

The truth is, he has no idea where he’s going. He just wants to see what’s around the area. That, and he needs a change of scenery. A distraction from his loud, ever-present thoughts. 

A strange sound distracts him from his brain’s inner turmoil. He stops, looking around the clearing and putting a careful hand on the axe by his side. He thinks he sees something dark flash through the trees, and when he listens to the noise again, his suspicions are confirmed. 

Enderman. 

The Voices suddenly start murmuring in excitement, some of them chittering over whether he should kill it to gather an extra pearl. He quickly tunes them out, the rational part of his mind taking over.

Where did this Enderman come from? 

He knows one can find the tall, dark creatures everywhere in the three realms, but he hasn’t seen one in this forest in a while, and he remembers wondering where they all were before, when he first came here. Seeing one out now, deep in the foggy woods, especially when it’s snowing (slightly), has him interested, to say the least. 

So he follows it. 

Its semi-transparent, tall, lithe, body moves quite quickly through the trees, and he has trouble keeping up at points, but he manages to follow it at a distance, keeping it in his line of sight and hiding behind the nearest tree whenever it turns slightly, its bright eyes scanning the snowy forest behind it. 

After a while they come to a strange sight he has never seen before. 

The Voices rifle through the information in his brain, confused. From his place behind the thick leaves of an evergreen tree, he furrows his brow. 

There’s more than one Enderman. And they’re talking to each other. 

He had followed the one from before into a bright clearing ringed with pines, the needles making the ground soft and the air smell musky. It had joined two others that had already been there, and he can hear their soft and strange warbling and fluting sounds increase, almost as if they are having a conversation. It also almost seems as if they’re standing around something in the clearing. 

One of the Enderman moves one of its long arms, touching something in front of it he can’t see warily. It suddenly lets out a hissing noise of pain, and then he hears something else. 

He shakes his head a little, wondering if it was the Voices, but they seem just as confused as him. 

Some of them have caught on to something, though, and suddenly the noise in his head flares up at a new find. 

_A child! Protect! Small Enderman! Wtf? Protect!_

His gaze deepens, and he listens again.

He hears the usual noises of the Enderman emitting again from their little circle in the clearing, but they seem more fervent than before. If he listens closely, though, he swears he hears the soft cries of a child. A little one. 

What are the Enderman doing with a child?

The Voices in his head are chattering with worry, now. _Protect! Protect!_ For once, he thinks he should probably listen to them. A kid might not be able to survive in the cold, and these Enderman probably aren’t taking great care of it. He can probably go to his father, and help the child find its home again. He not sure he’d do a good job at taking care of a little one either, though.

He steps out from behind the thicket of branches, his boots crunching audibly in the clearing. 

The three Endemen look at him simultaneously for a fleeting moment, before disappearing in a flash of particles. 

He hears the soft whimpers of a child clearly now, and something pulls in the bottom of his stomach.  
The little one sits on an old stump in the middle of the clearing, his eyes shut tight and his arms wrapped around him protectively. His face is buried into a frayed tunic, and the adventurer can’t see it, but he almost stops when he sees his hair. It’s greasy and unwashed, but it parts clearly down the middle, one half an inky black and the other a dirtied white. 

The Voices immediately rise in intensity when he sees the child is wounded, and they start their usual sinister chattering about blood and blood gods. He pushes them out of his mind with effort, and walks carefully, closer to the child. “Hey,” he says, his voice soft and scratchy from unuse. “You ok, kid?” 

The child suddenly looks up at the sound of his voice, and his eyes widen in fear and dismay. The adventurer also notices his face is parted down the middle somewhat as well, one side the color of ink and the other the color of pearls, like before. His eyes are also different colors, and the left one glows eerily in the dim light. He scrambles backwards in a disoriented manner, falling off the stump and into the snow with a muffled _thump_. He lets out a small whimper of pain. 

“Eh-it’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you.” He says, hoping he sounds more reassuring than he thinks he does. Anxiety curls in his gut, making him sweat even more than before. 

He remembers his cloak, from before, and he takes it out of his pack. He kneels in front of the child and surprisingly the little one lets the adventurer pick him up gingerly from the forest floor and wrap him up in the warm fabric. 

He feels something pull in his stomach again when the child clenches his little fist tightly into the fabric of his tunic, as if afraid he’ll let go at any moment.  
“We’re goin’ to my house, ok?” He says, and he sees the little one nod almost imperceptibly, burying his face into himself once more. 

As he’s picking his way through the forest, going back the way he came as fast as he can whilst carrying something so fragile, he almost misses a quiet inquiry from the bundle in his arms. 

“...name?” 

He stops for a second, and looks down at the bright eyes peeking out of his cloak.  
“My name, huh?” He pauses and looks back up at the sky. “It’s Technoblade, but you can call me Techno, if you’d like.”


	2. New Cities and Business Parters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno tries to get Ranboo clean (spoiler alert-he kinda fails) and then they go visit Mr. Minecraft in L’manburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Moly ;-;  
> Thank you for 100 Kudos on the first chapter, I was expecting like 3.  
> I think this means you guys want more Technodad content *sweats*  
> Well, lucky you then, because I started working on this chapter ahead of time and speedran finishing it so I could show you my gratitude for all the hearts and give you the second chapter earlier than I expected to post it.  
> Hopefully I can create some yummy wholesomeness that you will like. :]

***  
The snow is falling down thicker and faster by the time they get to Techno’s cottage, and as he walks up the wooden stairs the wind whistles through the wooden beams and a flurry of snow slaps against the house, as if trying to take it up and away. He uses his body to shield the child in his arms from the brunt of the wind, and the door slams loudly when he finally goes inside. One of his dogs barks at him from the basement, the friendly sound muted by the floorboards. 

He rests his head against the back of the door for a second, groaning internally. If this kind of storm lasts for a while he won’t be able to get the little one into town, like he had planned. He sighs through his nose, resigning himself to the fact that he will just have to make do on his own. 

The sound of a little sneeze brings him back to reality. He looks down at the bundled cloak in his arms. The child is peeking out from the folds of fabric, curious eyes wandering over everything in the main room of the place Techno is currently calling home. Despite the warm fabric, however, the boy shivers from the cold winter air and after a heartbeat he sneezes again, a strange fluting noise escaping his lips the second time. 

Techno scolds himself internally for letting the little one catch a cold, even though the Voices whisper that he couldn’t do anything to help it. He quickly gets a fire going in the fireplace and clears a couple things off the table in the middle of the room. 

He tries to place the boy on the table, but the little one’s fists are clenched tightly around his middle and he won’t let go. 

Techno lets out a slightly amused grunt. “Relax, I’m just tryin’ to see what’s causing all that blood.” 

After a couple more seconds, the child’s grip relaxes slightly, and Techno slowly pries his hands away. He pulls back his cloak and checks to see where exactly he’s injured. He finds a long cut on his right side, winding its way around his shoulder and stopping near his ribs. The area around the cut is flared up angrily, red and slightly puffy. Luckily, though, it dosen’t look infected. 

He rummages around in a drawer with his free hand and finds some ointment and bandages. He quickly applies the ointment, trying to be as gentle as possible, and the little one whimpers once but otherwise just silently watches the process. Techno is glad the cut isn’t too deep, it just looks like the child had strached himself oddly on a stray thorn or sharp branch. 

The next thing he has to work out is the child’s cold. 

He kneels down slightly next to the table, so that he’s eye-level with the kid. “You never told me your name, did ya?” He asks quietly. 

The little one shrinks backwards into the cloak, but not out of fear. He looks away from Techno, making the same strange fluting noise from before for a second before finally looking down. “...boo.” He mutters under his breath. 

A smile tugs at Techno’s face, slightly. “Boo?” 

“Ranboo.” The boy sneezes again. 

Techno sighs as he gets up again. “Well, Ranboo. We’re goin’ outside again, but just for a bit.” 

Ranboo looks up at him, confusion and curiosity on his face. 

Techno scoops him up into his arms again, and instead of going out the front door he winds his way into the back of the house. He opens the back door hesitantly and suddenly the pair is exposed to the elements yet again. He hugs Ranboo close to his chest and dashes through the wailing wind, diving behind a familiar rock jutting out of the woods and opening a small wooden door to a hut that he can barely see through the white. 

The air is silent now, and the wind screams against the rickety wooden planks, but it sounds muted. Ranboo hears a strange bubbling noise and looks up to investigate.

Techno stands on a peice of slate, a rock commonly seen by rivers in his area. He is, however, not surrounded by a river. A small bubbling hot spring pools out before them, and the hut’s walls have been built up around it, shielding the pool from the outside and keeping it warm. Techno has a small shelf set up in a corner with towels and rags thrown haphazardly on it. 

“Feel up to taking a short bath?” Techno asks. 

Ranboo starts at the word _bath_ , and suddenly he buries his face deep into Techno’s tunic. 

Techno frowns. “Ranboo? Ranboo.” He tries to gently pry the boy’s arms off the fabric of his tunic, but his attempts are futile. The child does not relax his grip. “You’re sick, kid.” Techno continues. “It would be a good idea to at least get a little clean.” He hopes his voice sounds somewhat encouraging. 

His request is met with a muffled sound of dissent. “No.” Ranboo says, his voice barely above a whisper. “No bath.” 

Techno sighs and runs a hand over his face.  
_Small Enderman! Awww._ The voices chatter, speaking amongst themselves. Now that Techno thinks about it, the little one is a lot like a small Enderman. He wonders if that’s why the three Enderman from before weren’t scared of him. 

He’s also surprised the child took to him so easily. Nobody has ever trusted Techno as readily, before. 

Some part of his mind hopes, secretly, that he won’t let Ranboo down. Seeing those wide, innocent eyes break might do things to him. 

He shakes his head, once. Techno has to remind himself that he can’t get too attached to this kid. Not only does he seriously doubt his abilities at taking good care of him, he’s also still not quite sure if he has parents or not. 

He mulls over the latter thought once more. No, perhaps he doesn't have parents. Techno doesn't think leaving your son out in the woods during a storm is something a good parent would do. Even if he does have parents, they’ve certainly lost their rights to take care of him by now, he thinks. 

For now, his best plan of action is to get Ranboo clean and healthy, then hopefully pass him on to someone who can take better care of him than he can. 

With this thought in mind, he bends down, takes off his boots and socks, and rolls up his pant legs. He carefully sits at the edge of the pool, letting his feet dangle in the water and placing Ranboo in his lap. He grabs a cloth from the shelf and dunks it into the warm water. “Here, let’s try this.” He says quietly. 

Ranboo glares at the wet cloth. 

“Look, I’m not gonna make you take a bath but you need to get clean. This won’t hurt you too much if you really are an Enderman, right?” 

“Half-Enderman,” Ranboo corrects him, then he sneezes again. 

Techno raises an eyebrow, and the Voices start muttering in confusion, but he dosen’t question the little one further. He tries to gently scrub the dirt off off Ranboo’s face, bare feet, and hands, but by the time they’re done Techno finds himself completely submerged in the water, soaked from head to toe. He almost laughs at the way Ranboo leans over the edge of the water, still almost completely dry, to look at him, almost like an innocent puppy. 

Some small part of him hopes, fleetingly, that he won’t have to let him go too soon. 

***  
The snowstorm lasts for about a week. 

Ranboo stays sick for three more days after the pair’s initial meeting. Techno tries to keep him in bed, but he soon learns that resistance is futile against the force of Ranboo’s antsy personality. The little one wants to be everywhere, see what he’s up to, touch everything, see everything. It reminds Techno of when he used to take care of his little brother, but Ranboo is much more quiet and reserved than him, and whenever he feels Techno is angry at him in the slightest, he quickly leaves and hides under the first floor, in the basement. 

Ranboo takes a quick liking to all of Techno’s pets he keeps down there, actually, and Techno wonders sometimes if he finds more solace in his dog or his horse than he finds in Techno himself. 

That thought, though, is quickly quelled whenever Techno finds him clinging to his robes with a death grip or curling up next to him while he reads. One time in the night Ranboo wakes him up, and without saying anything he simply holds Techno’s scarred hand in his own. 

When the storm finally stops, Techno sees Ranboo laugh for the first time when the former trips in the snow, landing on his behind with a baffled expression on his face. Ranboo immediately stops when Techno looks up at him, and Techno gives him something he hasn’t seen on him before in return-a smile. 

After Techno saddles up his horse and puts on his boots, he turns to Ranboo, and the little Enderman holds his hands out to him, making little grabby hands in the air. Techno picks him up and sits him down in his lap on top of the horse, and he realizes he’s in this way too deep. 

***  
Techno and Ranboo enter the newly-named L’manberg around midday, and not only is Techno baffled by the rising number of buildings and new people, his stomach also does a couple flips when someone calls him ‘sir’. 

Techno knows his twin brother has been passionate about building his own city, but he had forgotten to remind himself that Wilbur usually dosen’t joke around about these kinds of things. The presence of the growing town feels slightly suffocating, and he’s glad when they finally pass though town and the buildings slowly disappear. 

Ranboo, on the other hand, is much more comfortable than Techno is when they enter town, and stays sound asleep for most of the ride, making strange noises in his sleep every once in a while. He wakes up when they finally stop, in a field near Techno’s childhood home. 

Techno walks his horse the rest of the way back and lets him wander near the house, assured that he’ll know where to stop and rest after the day’s journey. 

Ranboo takes his hand, then, without much thought, and something pulls in Techno’s chest, again. 

He leads them towards the back of the house, where he sees light filtering through a window in the door. He hears the muffled sound of voices, and the speaking stops when he knocks once. The clearing goes silent, another light flickers on, and Ranboo hides behind Techno when the door finally opens.

Phil looks a little different from the last time Techno saw him. His blonde hair is tied up in a messy ponytail, and the same old green tunic he always wears is draped comfortably over his shoulders. Last time Techno had seen him was before he left, and things had been so hectic that on those late nights he would see bags under Phil’s eyes and hear the older man’s speech quicken in times of stress. 

Now, Phil definitely looks better, health-wise, but Techno can’t help but notice a bittersweet quality to the way he opens the door, as if expecting one of his sons to come back home, unexpectedly. 

When, however, that’s what he sees, his face goes from an expression of surprise, to excitement, then to barely contained overjoy. 

“Techno, mate!” He says softly, then he steps forwards and envelops him in a tight hug that Techno gladly returns, running his hand reassuringly over his back. 

“What brings you back?” Phil asks, pulling back from the hug to inspect his son from head to toe. He reaches up and tucks one of Techno’s stray strands of hair behind his ear, mostly out of habit. “Did you just want to visit?”

Techno starts. “Well-Of course I wanted to visit, but-” He glances up at Phil. “-I need your help with somethin’.” 

Phil raises an eyebrow. 

“This guy, he’s-he’s uh...my business partner, and we’re workin’ towards a mutual benefit.” Techno steps to the side a little to try and reveal Ranboo, but the little one makes a frightened noise and clings to his leg with a death grip. 

“Ranboo…” he mutters, six seconds away from a chuckle. He shakes his leg a little, but Ranboo doesn't let go. 

“Business partner, huh?” Phil teases, a look filled with surprise and laughter on his face. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for readinggggggggg  
> My sister and I really like reading your comments, so if you feel comfortable leaving one I rush to see what you say every time I reload this page and see that there’s a new comment. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram as Nutellabit! I do art there sometimes 💜


	3. New friends and Oranges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo makes a new friend and Techno has a talk with Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya :) I’m having a bad weekend and haven’t been able to sleep so this chapter is short 
> 
> Important note tho:  
> In this fic Fundy is younger, which means he hasn’t transitioned yet. So to clear things up all of Fundy’s friends refer to him with he/him/his and all the adults in the story refer to him with she/hers.  
> It’s kinda confusing but for some reason my sister and I both thought that was a good idea so  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Oh and also in case you haven’t already noticed, this is roughly based off a manga about a single father that is very dear to me and warms my heart.

The blonde man’s house smells like oranges. 

It’s a very faint smell, mixed in with other scents like worn wood and musky pine, but it pricks at Ranboo’s nose and he can’t get it out of his head. 

His head swims and he tries not to fall over as he slowly pulls himself over a table blocking his way. Technoblade and the other man talk in another room, in slightly hushed, yet still fond tones. They don’t seem to notice that Ranboo’s wandered off, either that or they’re just letting him go where he pleases. 

He hits the floor on the other side of the table with a muted _thump_ and a small tumble, and he frowns at a new material that covers the ground in this part of the house. He prods at the supple mats, at the sheets of slightly bumpy, yet still smooth material that prick at his bare feet when he turns slightly. 

He leaves his weird, makeshift boots by the door. He dosen’t think the blonde man would like him getting his weird house dirty. 

Dusk is falling on the orange-scented household, and in this room, with a strange floor and a musky mood, Ranboo sees an old lantern in the corner, flickering on and off, moths flapping in and out of the circle of light it creates. 

He runs up to that corner, trying to reach up and grasp a moth with his tiny fist, but he’s not tall enough, and he trips over his own foot, crashing to the floor with yet another soft _thump_. He’s shaking his head a little, trying to gather his bearings again, when he hears someone giggling at him from the other side of the room. 

He looks to his right and he sees a partition on the opposite wall, a large sliding paper door that’s slightly opaque and flooded with light from another room. The door is open just a sliver of the way, and when Ranboo turns his head a little he sees orange. 

He stands up then, and walks over to the slightly opened partition, gripping the wooden frame with his hands and looking out. 

The first thing he sees is two pointy, furry, and orange ears, poking out of a large blanket on top of a mat. Then he hears a snuffle and the blanket shifts, revealing a red face framed with equally vibrant orange hair, and with two large brown eyes. 

The little fox-boy giggles at him again, sniffling and saying something that sounds oddly like _strange-face-man_. 

Ranboo opens the door the rest of the way and sits down next to him. “Do...you have a cold?” He asks tentatively. 

The boy suddenly perks up at his inquiry, his ears flicking back and forth a little and a lock of stray hair falling in front of his face. “Yep! I get to sleep all the time.”  
His hair is long, and has been tied into a loving braid in the back, one that has since been unraveled, slightly. “Are you a Ghast?” He asks, pointing to the left side of Ranboo’s face. 

Ranboo flinches slightly. “What’s a Ghast?” 

“My dada told me about them! They’re these-these big huge white creatures that float around and shoot fireballs at you.” The foxs’ eyes widen with interest and curiosity. “If you could do that, it would be really awesome…” 

Ranboo shakes his head. “No, I can’t do that.” 

“Maybe when you grow up, then!” The boy chimes adamantly, his face flushed red with fever and awe. 

Ranboo giggles. “Maybe.” He tries to take in the rest of the room, now, the other boy following his gaze, lazily. 

A shelf sits in one corner, and fabrics and clothes, presumably meant for the fox-boy, are strewn and slinking over it on one side. A couple of dusty hand-fans sit on the other side of the shelf, their pretty patterns and colors just barley visible. On the wall next to the shelf a peice of painted parchment hangs, with a picture of a horse. The horse is made with quick strokes of black ink, giving it an aura of speed and power. 

Something on the right side of the room, though, catches Ranboo’s attention. 

The first thing he sees is a painting of a woman, her face and eyes crinkled into a slight smile. She’s leaning over a boy, her face buried into his hair like she’s trying to give him an eternal kiss. Her tunic and hair billows in the wind, and she’s framed by light from behind, making her look almost like a fiery angel, in Ranboo’s mind. 

The painting sits on a black altar, framed yet not imposing, almost as if it’s trying to carry a shadow of a memory. A small folded paper crane sits like a companion next to the picture, with two little scribbled dots for eyes. 

“That’s Grandmama.” The fox boy says, sniffling softly in his bed. 

Some emotion that Ranboo can’t place pulls in his chest, and he turns twords the other boy. 

He watches him with an expression Ranboo can’t quite place. “Phil says I’ll be able to see her when I’m an old lady, but I don’t wanna do that today.” He settles into his blankets once more with a sigh, his eyes closing and a softer expression settling on his face. 

“Can you let me be your friend?” Ranboo asks, suddenly. 

The fox boy opens his eyes again slowly. “I thought we were already friends!” 

Ranboo’s eyes open in surprise for a moment, before he giggles again. “Okay.”  
He crawls over and sits on the mat next to the boy. “What’s your name?” 

“It’s-”

“Fundy?” A voice says, and then the door slides open once more. 

Phil looks between the odd pair, an easy smile settling onto his face. “Ah. There you are, Ranboo. Techno’s been asking for you.” He turns to Fundy and gives him a slight nod before turning around. “This is someone you’ll wanna see, Fundy.” 

***  
“Shouldn’t Tommy be here?” Techno asks, stretching his shoulder a little and sitting down at a low table in the main room of Phil’s house. “I think I would’ve been ambushed by now.” 

He watches Phil wander into the kitchen of the house, turning something on and waving a lazy hand at Techno. “These days I just let him go where he wants to. It’s hard to keep him in check, but he’s usually with someone who’s watching over him so I’m not too worried. A lot of the new people around here are nice.” Phil resigns himself to placing his elbows on the wooden counter to Techno’s left and resting his head on his hands, his eyes closing for a moment. “If he was here, though, you bet he would go apeshit,” he continues with a low chuckle. 

Techno sighs. “And Wilbur’s out too?” 

Phil’s eyes open wide. “Oh, all the fuckin’ time, mate. He’s always doing important shit. I’m taking care of his daughter, today. She’s got a cold.” He frowns a little. “They’ve got no time to watch over her...It kinda makes me worried, honestly.” He taps his sandal against the floor, contemplative for a moment. 

After a heartbeat, though, the corners of his mouth turn up in a slight smile and he looks back at Techno. “So...what’s the deal with your ‘Business Partner’, huh?” 

Techno starts. “Well, I uh…” he looks around, trying to spot the little enderman, but then he realizes he’s disappeared. “Where-”

Phil chuckles, placing a mug of hot tea on the table next to Techno and sitting down. “He ran off a couple minutes after you guys came in. He’s fine.” He taps his fingers excitedly on the table. “Tell me though, where’d you find ‘im?” 

Techno palms his face a little in exasperation, but he tells Phil about Ranboo anyways. He tells him about that strange snowy morning, about the strange Enderman and the boy’s mob-like tendencies. About how he likes his dogs, but he hates baths. 

Phil listens and nods along to what he says, but something tells him he’s picking up on the hidden emotions beneath his words, knowing things like fathers know. 

“So then why did you bring him into town?” Phil asks, stirring his cup of tea lazily, the spoon making clinking sounds against the cup. 

“Phil, you know I can’t take care of kids.” Techno says, drumming his fingers on the table for a second before just putting them in his lap. 

The older man only scoffs at him. 

“I was hoping you could help me find a home for him...or-well-you know people here better than I do.” 

“Yeah, I’m not doing that.” Phil says, his scoffs turning into soft laughter. 

Techno pulls a face at him. “Phil-”

His father silences him with a hand. “We’ve both seen the way he clings to you. Now think about that, and imagine what would happen if you tried to leave him.” He takes a sip of his tea, then laughs again. “He’s been patient with you, too. I think it would be a good idea to keep him around.” 

Techno groans. 

Phil pauses for a second, then speaks again. “Actually, that’s an order. Keep ‘im, mate.” 

“I-” Techno visibly deflates. He hits his head against the table, groaning louder. “Darn you, Phil, you know I can’t say no to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay time to go lay down *screams*

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will vary in length, but usually will be short, because I actually want to update this one for once, I guess. ;-;
> 
> As always, you can find me on Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr as Nutellabit :]
> 
> My sister (creator D7G0N) and I really like reading your comments so if you leave one that would be really appreciated 💜


End file.
